


Help me Doctor!

by radiantsilver



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Both Næshiems want Isak, Dennis Bech Næsheim is thirstyy for Isak, Doctor Isak, Even is Dennis big brother, Fluff, Isak is hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantsilver/pseuds/radiantsilver
Summary: AU - Even's younger brother Dennis keeps getting hurt on purpose to see the handsome school doctor, Even doesn't understand why until he meets him himself.





	Help me Doctor!

"Agh, fuck!" Dennis screams when he slides a few meters on the fake grass away from the peer that just tackled him. He frowns deeply when he looks up at his apologetic friend but ignores it when pain shoots through is arm. "Dritt!" He growls loudly when he looks at his arm, which is now nothing but a large bleeding wound.

The gym teacher Mrs. Linsett quickly runs over to see what the commotion is about and tries not to flinch at the quite gruesome looking wound on the high school students arm. "Andersen, Jensen," she calls the last names of Dennis' closest friends. They both look up from their wounded friend groaning on the pitch and at their teacher. 

"Take Mr. Næsheim to the school nurse, I'll notify the other teachers and write you guys a late note," she says and Dennis' best friends are quick to run to his aid. They help the groaning blond up to his feet and let him slump between them while they walk. Worrying questions is the conversation topic and Dennis doesn't answer any of them, not that his friends blame him. His arm looks like someone just ripped his skin off and it's honestly hard to stare at it for over three seconds. 

"Almost there kompis, just hold on," Jens says while they continue walking down the halls to the school doctors office. They don't bother knocking since Dennis is probably more important than anyone in the room, but it's thankfully empty if you count without the school doctor. 

The doctor looks up from his desk and onto the three boys in his office. Dennis dies right there and then. Who is this man and how is he so beautiful?

He has the prettiest crown of golden curls with a matching golden smile that makes Dennis melt on the spot. His emerald green eyes are hidden behind a pair of framed glasses, in Dennis' opinion it makes him even hotter. He has the most defined cupids bow on his upper lip and Dennis wonders how this beautiful man ended up on his stupid high school.

His friends dump him on the stool and the doctor lays the  stool down, Dennis' mouth falls open when he sees the doctors firm muscles flex through his slightly too tight t-shirt. He gulps lowly at the large biceps and he can feel his friends already starting to laugh at him, Dennis can't help it though. He likes hot men.

When the doctor is hovering over him Dennis loses the ability to breath and swoons when the man's finger tips graze his skin. He can hear his friends talk to the doctor in the background but doesn't care. He just wants to let the mans beauty sink in until it will never slip his mind.

He doesn't notice his friends leave the room, wishing the best for him. His eyes are only for the ridiculously handsome doctor who's putting on a pair of those blue latex gloves. His green eyes connect with Dennis' blue and Dennis swears he died when the man smiled at him. 

"I need to clean then disinfect it, there's a lot of dirt surrounding it and I can't be certain how deep it is yet. You think you can handle that?" The sexy man asks in the most angelic voice Dennis has ever heard. Dennis can only nod, eyes wide but lips in a loopy smile the man either chooses to ignore or can't see. Dennis hopes it's the latter.

Dennis bites down on his bottom lip when a new stinging pain flows from his arm and through his body. But the sight of the doctor working is something Dennis will never forget, he's just so fucking hot. Dennis shamelessly licks his lips while he stares at the doctors side profile, wondering how old the doctor is. He can't be that old, his body is still lean and fit and there's no sign of wrinkles around his face. 

Dennis hopes he's not that old, although this man is the hottest thing Dennis has ever seen so he probably wouldn't mind. Oh god, I have problems, he thinks to himself when he imagines the doctor in sinful scenarios while he works. Dennis shakes his head and instead tries to find out his name. His eyes find the name tag on his white fitted t-shirt and he reads the name tag, Valtersen. That's new.

He remembers the last school doctor, his name was Fredrik Olsen and he was an old bastard who didn't know shit. Dennis wonders what happened to him, but he honestly hopes wherever he is now, he's never coming back so Valtersen can stay here forever. 

"Are you new?" Dennis finds his voice and asks Dr. Valtersen. Dr. Valtersen looks up from the dirty arm and Dennis melts under the older mans strong gaze. He takes his time to stare at the mans strong jawline while he thinks of an answer. "Yes, I'm studying to become a surgeon, but my friend really needed a substitute for a little while. I get to study here though and most of my surgeon shifts are at night so it works out."

Not only hot, but also smart. Dennis wonders how he deserved to be grazed with his beautiful man's presence. "The wound isn't as bad as everyone made it out to sound like. You'll just need to keep it wrapped up and keep it clean," Dr. Valtersen says and starts wrapping up Dennis' arm with a large bandage roll.

Dennis wants to protest but it would sound more than weird so he stays quiet and tries to enjoy the little time he has left to shamelessly stare at the hot doctor. He whines loudly in his head when the doctor finishes, writes him a note and sends him off. While Dennis walks from the office he's absolutely sure of one thing, Dennis is seeing that man again no matter what.

•

"Oh, hello again Dennis," Dr. Valtersen says when he looks up from his book and onto the blond student he saw a few days ago. Much like the last time Isak is studying for his degree and Dennis is hurt. 

Dennis flops down on the soft chair and Dr. Valtersen gets up from his studies. "What seems to be the problem, the arm isn't painful, is it?" Dr. Valtersen asks concerned and Dennis lets a loopy smile fill his face. Mmm... Dr. Valtersen is so hot. "Ah, no. The arm is great thanks to you. I just, my ankle hurts after P.E and I just wanted to make sure it was ok because I have an important football match coming up," Dennis lies through his teeth, but Dr. Valtersen doesn't know that and nods in understanding. 

"Yes of course, left or right ankle?" He asks the lovesick student who wordlessly points at the ankle that's been 'hurt'. Dr. Valtersen unties the shoe and takes off the sock before he starts to gently move the foot from side to side. "Any pain?" He asks while he twists the foot in different directions. Dennis is just happy Dr. Valtersen's hands are on him body and happily shakes his head.

Before Dr. Valtersen can say anything else Dennis opens his big mouth. "How old are you, you don't look that old."

"Hmmm.. I'm twenty five," Dr. Valtersen answers and moves his hands up to Dennis' ankle and starts putting pressure around different parts. Dennis grins widely unbeknownst to Dr. Valtersen. Nine years is not that much, especially cause Dr. Valtersen is so hot. 

Dr. Valtersen continues doing his job and Dennis keeps telling him it doesn't hurt on the places Dr. Valtersen puts pressure. "How long are you going to work here?" Dennis asks when Dr. Valtersen seems to be done. Dr. Valtersen looks back up at Dennis from his seat and puts on one of those smiles that makes Dennis melt.

"Only a few more weeks, Mr. Olsen will be back soon, don't worry," Dr. Valtersen grins with a cheeky wink that makes Dennis' cheeks flare red. "Oh, no. I don't miss him," he mumbles in return but it falls deaf to Dr. Valtersen's ears. "I'm happy your ankle isn't hurt like you thought it was. Good luck this soccer season Dennis, I'll be rooting for you," Dr. Valtersen smiles and Dennis almost faints.

"Thank you Doctor," he whispers with an awestruck expression before he leaves the room. He punches Jens in the shoulder when he starts teasing him for the obnoxious crush he has on the school doctor.

•

"Oh, hello again Dennis!" Dr. Valtersen exclaims and stands up from his desk to see the soccer player already jumping onto the patient chair. Dennis sighs loudly. "I got knocked down and my heart hurts," Dennis lies again and watches the sinfully hot school doctor in his sinfully tight black t-shirt pick up one of those heart listening things Dennis doesn't know the name of.

Dr. Valtersen glances at him and Dennis smiles sweetly in return. "Would you prefer to take off your shirt or should I just put in underneath?" Dr. Valtersen asks before he plugs the listening things in his ears. Dennis should really learn the names of these things. 

"I can take off my shirt," Dennis grins, he's not a bit ashamed of his body. He's the best soccer player on the team and works out many hours a day, he knows his body is atleast fit. 

Dennis pulls the shirt over his head and sighs a bit in disappointment at the expression on Dr. Valtersen's face. It's not one of longing or want, it's just mild worry. "This might be a bit cold," Dr. Valtersen tells the student before he places the stethoscope around Dennis' upper body while giving him instructions on how to breathe. 

Dennis is in heaven with Dr. Valtersen's hands grazing his bare skin. When Dr. Valtersen declares him healthy and ready to go Dennis asks a few questions. He learns that the Doctors name is Isak, Isak Valtersen, it runs perfectly off his tongue and Dennis can imagine the hot scenarios where he can moan his name as loud as he wants. Hmm....

"Goodbye Dennis," Isak says with one of his dazzling smiles and Dennis stutters a sorry excuse of an goodbye as he stumbles out the door. He meets the amused gaze of his best friend and mumbles a low 'shut up asshole' while Jens laughs until his abs hurt.

•

"Jens hit be in the head with his elbow, I think I have a concussion."

"I think I sprained my wrist."

"Is my finger supposed to point this way?"

"Do I have lice?"

"Is it possible that I need glasses?"

"I think I have a migraine?"

"I need meds for my bipolar, I forgot them at home."

"It burns when I pee."

"My back muscles are very tense, is it possible you can just give me a quick massage?"

It continued on like this for a few weeks, Dennis would come to Dr. Valtersens office for the most stupid reasons he could invent and Dr. Valtersen, like the good doctor he is. Believed the student and did regular check ups on him. 

It wasn't until Even got a call from the school that Dennis' dreams of dating Doctor Isak Valtersen went down the drain.

"Hello?" Even asks, looking away from the canvas he was just painting on and onto the caller ID. Headmistress Samuelsen. "Hello, is this Even Bech Næsheim, legal guardian and brother to Dennis Bech Næsheim?" She asks in a voice that makes Even believe his brother is in trouble.

"Yes, that's me. Is there something wrong with my brother?" He asks alarmed, afraid that his precious little brother is in any sort of trouble. "Not in that sort of trouble, you can relax." Even visibly deflates at the news but waits for what Dennis is in trouble for to reveal itself. "Dennis has visited our school Doctor fourteen times the past month, don't worry about the 10%, it doesn't count as that, but it's exceptionally much for one student. And we just wanted to notify you since you're his guardian."

Even's mouth falls open in shock, what?

"And our school Doctor knows he's bipolar, but he says there's no sign of an upcoming episode, so I thought you'd like to discuss the matter with him yourself," she informs Even who's running a paint covered hand through his hair. Oh Dennis, what are you doing?

"Yes of course, thank you for notifying me. I'll be there right away, where will I meet him?" Even asks and dries his other hand on a towel he picked up a few meters away. "Dr. Valtersen just notified me Dennis is in his office. Dr. Valtersen will just keep him there until you get here. It's the third door on the second floor, room 207 and it says school Doctor on the outside," headmistress Samuelsen says.

Even thanks her before he hangs up. He rubs his eyes with his fingers, what the hell is his little brother up to?

•

"You sneezed?" Isak asks, raising one of his perfect brows. "Yes, don't look at me like that Isak. It wasn't a normal sneeze, it was abnormally loud and it made my insides hurt," Dennis explains and Isak slowly nods with a confused yet amused smile. What is this boy up to?

"Ok Dennis, any pain anywhere?" He asks and Dennis starts explaining as specific as he can where the pain is when he sneezed, before Dennis can finish talking the door to the office opens and one of the most beautiful men Isak has ever seen walks through the door. He's taller then Isak is but he's slimmer but still muscular. 

His hair is messy and full of patches of colourful paint but it's still perfection, almost as if colourful flowers would grow in a straw coloured meadow. His features are sharp much like Isak's but his eyes are soft and blue along with the soft smile on his full pink lips. Isak feels his heart stop in his body when the man cheekily grins at him. 

"Hello, I'm Even Bech Næsheim, big brother and legal guardian to this troublemaker," Even grins down at his brother who looks up at Even with a frown when he notices that Even too is taken by the Doctor. Oh no you son of a bitch, he's mine! Dennis growls in his head and hopes Even can understand that from the glare he's sending his brother. Isak awkwardly fumbles with words until he manages to say. "Isak Valtersen, school Doctor."

Even lets a sly smirk fall onto his lips, oh man. He clearly understands why Dennis has been coming here almost everyday. This man is nothing but sex on legs. 

Even sends a look down to his younger brother who's fuming up at him, clearly knowing what his older brother is up to. Even feels sort of bad, but this man is so fucking hot and Dennis is only sixteen. "Get in the car Dennis, I'll be there in a few moments. Just need to talk to Doctor Valtersen here," Even smirks with a cheeky wink at the doctor who blushes much to Dennis' dismay.

He grits his teeth together and mutter fine before he walks past Even, hitting his shoulder as hard as he can into his older brothers before he walks through the door. Even closes it behind him and sits down across from where Isak has sat down.

"I got worried, he came here almost everyday and with his bipolar I was afraid I wasn't able to diagnose an episode and was afraid he'd crash," Isak whispers while he bites his bottom lip, his eyes avoiding Evens. Even softly smiles at him, he understands. "It's ok, I'm glad you made the headmistress call. I would be worried to."

Isak relaxes at the words and look up at Even who wears a soft comforting smile. "I know why he's been coming here so much and I'll have a talk with him about it," Even tells the handsome doctor who looks at Even with his big curious doe eyes. "Why?" Isak asks before he can even try to sound professional.

"Well it's not really that hard to figure out. You Isak Valtersen, is the reason my brother's been constantly coming here," Even easily says, enjoying the way Isak face turns red. "M-me?" He stutters. Even nods and leans forward with that predatory look in his yes. "Yes, I can't blame him though, you are quite the beauty."

Isak turns red and loses the ability to talk, Even just continues to smile at him. "I need to get going, but I'd love to see you again soon. Hopefully tonight," Even says and slips the doctor his number. Isak shyly smiles at him and peeks at the confident man through his long lashes. 

"Ok, I'll text you," Isak whispers and stares at the number in front of him in an awe. This gorgeous man wants to go out with him? Even grins widely, happiness radiating through his body. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

They share another soft smile before Even is out the door, leaving a blushing but happy Isak behind. 

When Even gets into the drivers seat next to his brother, his brother looks at Even's happy radiating smile and down on the phone who lights up when the text 'hey, it's isak, i'm free tonight' arrives. He glares at Even while Even texts back with the happiest smile in the world.

Even puts his phone in his pocket and starts the car. "I hate you," Dennis glares at Even who just ruffles his little brothers hair return. "Yeah yeah, at least now you won't need to go to the doctors office to see Isak," Even grins and Dennis yells at him the entire way home.


End file.
